


Lalaland But It’s Good Omens

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens, LaLaLand - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically the plot of good omens but adorably transformed into Lalaland. I got the idea from a gorgeous fanart:https://pelcron.tumblr.com/post/185340589645/a-nightingale-sang-in-berkeley-square inspiration!





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale jumped into his blue mini cooper, shouting unheavenly words that he probably shouldn't be saying. Zira had overslept, a mistake he knew not to make again. He quickly put his foot on the pedal and drove away to the publishers. ”Fuck!” Zira thought to himself, as the traffic on the M25 seemed to be getting slower and moving less and less. Eventually, traffic began to move and Aziraphale pulled up to the publishers, reaching to the passenger's seat to find nothing there. “Fuck! Fuuuuuuuck!!!” Zira yelled loudly. He drove back to his apartment, whom he shared with the recently married Anathema and Newton Device, slower than ever. He trudged inside and threw his body on his cheap mattress. Anathema was knocking at his door “Tough day today?” Anathema asked softly “You could say it was along the lines of that,” Aziraphale said, his face still buried in his pillow. “Wellll, Newt and I are going to this exclusive artists party for all types of artists to share their arts, I feel it will lift your spirits!” “Anathema, darling, I’m just not in the mood” “Nothing a little free alcohol can’t fix!” she pointed out in a sing-song like voice Aziraphale poked his head up and looked her in the eyes pushed her out of his small room “I’ll start getting ready!” he yelled through the door In about 45 minutes everyone was already at the party. It was overcrowded, the exact thing Zira had stressed about. He had half a glass of lukewarm white wine in his hand. He briskly walked to the bathroom. Looking at his reflection in the mirror thinking of his loneliness. It seemed everyone in his life had their “special someone” except for him. He was alone nothing here for him except for his stupid unpublished children’s book. Maybe if he worked a little harder it would get published. But hasn't he been working hard enough he has been going day after day promoting his book and trying to publish it. But where has that gotten him? No where? No where at all. Zira looked back at the mirror. it’s time to go he thought. He walked out noticeably slower than before. Of course a slow romantic song was playing. He decided to clear his head by walking home. It was a gorgeous night in London. The stars we’re beaming prominently tonight.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two 

The demon Crowley had opened a flower shop, it seemed unlikely for a demon to do so but he quite enjoyed gardening. His plants thrived better than any other plants in London.  
Crowley had slept in, he was still adjusting to running a business. As he opened the blinds he put on his dark circular glasses. It was a rather gloomy day out. His favorite type of weather.  
The days at the shop have been pretty dreary about three customers a day and rarely any sales. It was around 9 am so Crowley decided to have a plant inspection.  
“Listen up, everybody,” Crowley yelled to his plants  
“It is time for an inspection!!!” immediately after Crowley said this all the plants began to shudder.  
“I told you last time, that this week I do not expect ANY spots whatsoever,” he said while pacing the room. Crowley began searching through the leaves for any spots.  
“Hmmm. No spots! For now I am impressed!” He said striding away.  
By now it was 3 pm, and Crowley was having lunch, a chicken sandwich from the shop across the street. By four Crowley began closing shop an extremely boring day. All of a sudden his close friend Hastur slammed the door open.  
“Hey bitchhhh!” Hastur said, obviously drunk.  
“What do you want?” Crowley asked  
“I may or may not have gotten us a gig tonight!” Hastur exclaimed  
“Really? Good job shithead!”  
“Get ready it’s in 30 minutes!”  
hearing that Crowley ran off to get shoes and his electric guitar.  
They went to the restaurant where they were preforming. It was around the humans’ christmas time so he thought he would just play a couple christmas songs until he got side tracked and began playing “love of my life” one of his favorite Queen songs. He was really into playing it until he felt a tap on his shoulder, the owner of the restaurant  
“Hi! I would appreciate it if you stayed on the set list! But unfortunately this is the 5th time I have had to remind you!” the owner said yet still in a cheery tone.  
“I’m sorry but I’m going to have to fire you, Mr.Anthony!”  
”Dear, I understand I will play the setlist and only the setlist from now on.” Crowley replied.  
”No dear you don’t understand you won’t be playing here again!” she replied still in a cheery almost happy tone. Crowley aggravated went to leave.

Aziraphale was walking home apparently his apartment was further than he expected. Walking home he heard another slow romantic song. This one on guitar instead of piano. He decided to go inside. Great another Christmasy themed dinner. He ought to tell the guitarist how amazing he was at playing.  
“Excuse me, Sir, I just wanted to tell you how-“ Zira was cut off as the guitarist packed up and walked away.  
“How rude!” Zira whispered in disbelief.  
The two went completely different ways back to their homes not expecting to ever see each other again. But London can feel quite small sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pool party scene!

Chapter Three  
The Pool Party

Crowley really did hate swimming. He didn’t even know why he decided to even show up in the first place. Maybe out of pure boredom or maybe out of hope for a chance encounter. He expected to play a couple of songs with his band which consisted of his only two friends that he wished would just die already, Hastur and Ligur.   
Crowley hopped in his black prius popped on some classic rock and sped off to the rich aristocratic celebrity’s house, guitar in the back seat. When he showed up nobody was there yet so he waited a bit in the car just thinking. What if this whole botanist thing doesn’t work out? Oh shit here’s another mental breakdown! What if I just hop on a plane to Italy and cannonball into a pool of holy water? All these thoughts circled his mind while he waited, the dreadful thoughts have been here for a while.  
He grabbed his guitar, by now caterers and guests were showing up.   
“Heyyy little bitch!” Hastur yelled, making heads turn. Crowley merely nodded in response.  
“What’s got you in a bad mood? It’s our first gig in a while you should be excited.”  
Hastur replied all while staring at him with a rather awful glare. The party was quite boring until around noon and people started to show up.

Aziraphale had been drinking with Anathema a lot lately. Newton was out on a two week long business trip in America and Anathema started to understand a bit of Aziraphale’s loneliness.   
Anathema knocked on Aziraphale’s door.   
“Hey dude! I’m hella hungover BUT there’s another party to go to which means...” Anathema proceeded to cup her mouth with her hands.   
“FREEEEE ALCOHOL!!!!!!” She yelled.  
“Darling,” Aziraphale started as he miracled away both their hangovers “I feel we’ve been drinking way to much! If I feel on the bridge of discorporation every time a stand up I think that’s the signal I need to calm down.” He replied.  
“Finnneee! Can you be the designated driver? So I can get drunk, because I only live to like 80 something, I saw a prophecy about it!” She yelled as she left the room.   
Aziraphale miracled himself dressed into something snazzy yet casual yet flamboyant at the same time. The two hopped into his mini coop and drove off arriving in a quick 10 minutes.   
Being the exceptional friend she is, Anathema left Aziraphale the moment they got there for the bar even though it was only 1 pm. Aziraphale was straight up not having a good time. He was miracling some good things to happen but that’s all.   
That was all until he saw him. The guitarist from the restaurant.   
“This is the end of my misery” Aziraphale muttered under his breath.  
Aziraphale walked up to the one in the middle who wore a frog hat (that was terribly crocheted.)   
“Got a request on this awfully sunny day?” The man asked Zira in a steady, bored, monotone voice.  
“Uh... um.... yes...” Aziraphale hadn’t thought of anything but walked up here, he quickly thought of the song he heard on the car ride here “ I ran, if you would be so kind!” and turned around and walked a few paces. When the guitarist began to play, Aziraphale turned around on his heels and began cringily dancing along, the only actual dance he knew was the gavotte and that was from 1860. Right when the song came to an end he ran off to the bathroom to die of embarrassment.  
When he came out, who else could it be but the guitarist himself.  
“You! I remember you from that restaurant. I admit I was a dickhead that night but that’s no reason to stalk me.” Crowley stated.  
“What! I’m flabbergasted! Why the heavens would I stalk somebody!” Zira said obviously trying to defend himself.  
“Oh sure you saw me at the restaurant and decided to find me here; what’s next the market?”   
“I... uh.. NO! I am not stalking you! You can’t stalk someone if you don’t have the slightest clue of whom they are!” Aziraphale said accidentally raising his voice at some point.  
“Crowley. Anthony J. Crowley. You?”  
“Aziraphale. Just Aziraphale.”   
Crowley flashed a toothy smile at Aziraphale, making him blush, and strutted back to the rest of the part time musicians.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
What a Lovely Night

Aziraphale always got himself stuck in awkward situations, like the one he was in right now. An extremely drunk barista was explaining why she wants to be an actress.   
” I just feel like, I like actin-“ she stopped talking, Aziraphale had interrupted her.  
”Darling, it's getting a tad bit too late for me, ” he started  
” It's seven o’clock!” she said  
“Yep! A little too late for my taste!” he said as he saw Crowley getting his keys from the valet.   
Aziraphale walked over to the key booth.   
“Oh! Mines the mini coop!” Zira exclaimed.  
“Dear, do you know how many mini coops are in London?”  
“I... Oh, the one with the glitter keychain?” Aziraphale suggested.  
“Got it.” Crowley grabbed both his keys and Aziraphale’s keys and walked with him.   
Crowley didn’t really know why he went with Aziraphale. His car was in the opposite direction of Aziraphales’s car.  
Zira couldn’t seem to find his car. The “locator” as he called it wasn’t really working as it never really has.   
” It's pretty strange that we keep bumping into each other.” Crowley said, hoping to start a conversation   
”Yes, it is quite queer!” Aziraphale replied not really wanting to talk but still keeping a polite conversation. There are two things in the world that Aziraphale just can't stand; spiders and awkward silence, and now there was loads of it. He always had to add a comment or a question to keep from the despised quietness.  
”Where is my car!?!” Aziraphale said as he sat on a nearby bench, the summer sunsets in London were one of Crowley’s favorite things.   
“Gorgeous night tonight,” Crowley stated   
“Really is,” Zira replied. Crowley walked up to the bench and sat with Aziraphale.  
“So, what do you do for a living?” Aziraphale asked just to make small talk.  
“I run a flower and plant shoppe,” Crowley replied awfully blandly.   
“Hmm, I love to garden but they always die on me!” Zira said releasing a light and airy chuckle. Crowley didn’t laugh.   
“Well, what do you do?” Crowley asked.  
“ I...um..I’m an aspiring author trying to get become published. But it’s not going so well.” All throughout this whole encounter, they both were scooting bits and bits closer to each other, unintentionally of course but they got to the point to where they were accidentally putting a single hand on the others. Yet being still practically strangers they both felt something there but not knowing what.   
They were sitting there in silence, until Aziraphale’s phone went off ruining the whole moment all together.   
“Shit! It’s the publishers” Zira yelled as he answered the phone.  
“Hello? Yes it’s me. I am so sorry I was late I completely forgot! Mr. Gabriel, I am extremely sorry about that. Next Tuesday sounds great. Three pm? Ummm I. No! No! That sounds great! Bye.”   
“Wow that sounded dreadful.” Crowley remarked.  
“Yeah it really is I have work on Tuesday at 9 to 3 so now I’ll probably be working late.” he said while he pressed the locator repeatedly. His car was just a few meters away surprisingly.  
“Well! I have got to be going now!” Zira said.  
“Oh yes of course! Well have a good night!” They said, exchanging numbers as a way to say goodbye. Crowley would never bring himself to say is but he quite liked having Aziraphale around.


	5. Work

Chapter Five

Aziraphale was currently working in a quaint coffee shop in Central London. Did he like his job? No. Did he technically need to work? No, but without a job he would have nothing else to do but drink and mope his days away. He was serving a rather picky customer right now.  
“Sir? Sir!! For Christ’s sake! Sir!” they yelled at him causing unnecessary drama.  
“Yes? What would you like?” Zira asked, painfully painting a fake smile on.  
“Does this have any carbs in it? I’m currently going keto and I can’t afford another mess up.” They ranted.  
“Uhmmm.. lemme go ask.” Zira said walking away from that awful conversation. Aziraphale walked to the storage room, stood there for a few seconds, thought about it and decided to actually check it out. He went to go ask his boss.  
“Hey um does this have any carbs? That one dude who played in that one spider-man movie wants to know.” he said as he pointed back at them, looking back Zira realized that Crowley was there eyeing the menu.  
“Just say no, Az.” His boss said occupied with something else at the moment.  
Crowley was bored out of his mind at his shop. No sells yet. No customers at all. Ever since the party, Crowley hasn’t been able to get him off of his mind. They had barely talked at all but he was talking to somebody which was absolutely amazing to him, nothing.  
“To hell with it.” Crowley mumbled to himself; already buckled into the Bentley. He was going to find him. Not only because he was bored but because he was lonely as well. Crowley tried to use his demon magic as little as possible, not trying to bring any unnecessary energy’s to himself, but he considered this an emergency, a mental one, but still an emergency.  
Aziraphale made eye contact with crowley.  
“Well hello there, are you here to order something, or just stare?” Zira asked joking around, he didn’t normally make jokes like this but it was a dull day so far.  
“Uhhh sorry, a iced black coffee” Crowley said since it was the first thing on the menu, he wasn’t big on coffee or eating. He believed it was unnecessary and too time consuming. As Zira handed Crowley his coffee, Crowley felt a burst of courage;  
“When’s your shift end, Angel?” Crowley asked.  
“Hmm uhm 3 minutes.” Zira said as he took off his apron and cap.  
“How does a stroll sound?” Crowley invited.  
“Oh um sounds great!” Zira said, clearly excited.  
As they walked around the park across the street from the cafe, Crowley was still blushing madly from just inviting Aziraphale. Yet Crowley thought it stupid, this was the new beginning of something new and ineffable!


	6. Rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! With great sadness I have to tell this is my last chapter of this fanfiction! I started writing without a full plan which was foolish. I also got a better original idea that I feel will bring me more happiness to write than to feel like a job like this was. This idea of lalaland and good omens crossover is free for anyone! I do not own good omens or lalaland!!!!  
>  -Eloise

Chapter Six

The two went down to St. James park, known for its gorgeous landscaping, for a stroll. A nice classical music was emitted from the speakers the lamp posts, making the afternoon even more relaxing.  
“I’ve always loved this park, one of my favorite places in London.” Aziraphale said as the song ended.  
“Same here!” Crowley added. Miracling the radio to play his type of music, classic rock of course.  
“I’m guessing you changed it to rock?” Aziraphale asked already knowing the answer.  
“Perhaps...” Crowley said with a cheeky smile.  
“If we have a chance of being friends at all you need to understand one thing,” Aziraphale started.  
“I hate classic rock, or rock in general.” Aziraphale said bluntly.  
Upon hearing this Crowley stopped in his tracks.  
“What do you mean you hate rock?” He was stuck in utter astonishment.  
“I’m saying I don’t get happiness or any good emotion from listening to it.”  
“You’re an angel I’m a demon we aren’t supposed to feel emotions at all! How can you hate rock! It can be happy, it can be sad, it can get you really pumped up!” Crowley went off, and then he had an idea. Crowley began to speculate on his idea. Which when a demon starts to think about something, something was going to end of happening for the better or worse.  
“What are you doing right now?” He asked Aziraphale.  
“Oh umm nothing at all.” Zira said, not knowing what he just did.  
The two made their way to a quaint rock bar. It was far too loud for Aziraphale’s taste but he could tell Crowley was enjoying himself.  
“This is the most fun I’ve had all month!” Crowley yelled over the guitarists solo.  
“That’s great!” Zira yelled back, forcing out an awkward laugh.  
Sensing Aziraphale’s awkwardness, Crowley grabbed Aziraphale’s hand and walked out of the bar.  
“I’m sorry I dragged you out here, I can tell a quiet restaurant is more your vibe.” Crowley said.  
“It’s fine,” Aziraphale started “Anytime spent with you is time well spent!”  
When Zira said this Crowley blushed. Aziraphale, worried he had made the situation more awkward than it needed to be, quickly said goodbyes and walked back to his apartment. Aziraphale felt something there. Although he didn’t know what he felt something.


End file.
